My life in NCIS terms
by Megster101
Summary: Title is self explanitory my life put into ncis it's hard to explain so please just read it. One shot!


* * *

I would like to point out this is based on true events but the characters are those of CBS and whoever else is with NCIS 

Anyway please R&R and please don't be to harsh (BTW Kate is myself Tony is my long time crush)

* * *

My life in NCIS terms

Kate looked across the bullpen and saw the sight she saw every day. Tony making a stupid joke or laughing at one he had thought of. It was a comforting site. It told her that all was right in the world Tony still had a dumb sense of humour and she still had the self-control to shove the urge to laugh deep down until she got home. Just then he looked up and smiled.

"What's with you Kate?" Tony asked with his mouth curling into a smile.

"Nothing I was just thinking" Kate said going back to her paperwork.

" 'Bout what?" Tony pestered.

"About the case that you two are suppose to be working on" Gibbs barked.

"Sorry boss" they said in unison .

Kate's phone rang. When she picked up "Hello? Kay, I'll be down in a few minutes. Gibbs, Abby needs me down in the lab."

"Don't be too long. I need you up here" Gibbs said staring at his computer screen.

_Down in the lab_

"Abby?" Kate called out into the lab.

"Kate, over here" Abby called back. She was up against the cooler on her head.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to relax. It's a position in yoga. I read an article in a magazine it's good to get the blood going to your head." Abby said standing upright again.

"Oh. What did you call me down here for?"

"I got an inspiration."

"To do what?"

"I'm going to set you and Tony up."

"YOU'RE GONNA WHAT?" Kate yelled.

" Calm down, you like Tony right?" Abby asked.

"Ya" Kate said avoiding eye contact with Abby.

"And I think Tony likes you so I'm going to get him to ask you out"

"Abby what world do you live in? Tony doesn't like me"

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Abby said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No I tend to keep to my work so I don't get fired." Kate said "Speaking of which I need to get back to since Gibbs doesn't favour me"

"Hey I'm the only lab tech we have!"

"Whatever"

_Later_

_(On phone)_

"Tony, it's Abby I need you to come down here for a sec_"_

"Sure Abbs I'll be right down."

"Hey what's up" Abby said playingwith her hair.

"If that's all you called me down here for Gibbs is going to have a fit."

"Don't be such a worry wart. Anyway I'll get to the reason I called you down."

"That would be nice" Tony said starting to get annoyed.

"Shut up. Anyway do you like Kate?"

"I don't know why?"

"Just answer the question" Tony looked down then looked back at Abby then walked out of the lab leaving Abby smiling.

"Oo I can't wait to tell Kate!"

That night Kate and Abby had something like a sleep over at Kate's cause she had a spare bedroom. Abby told Kate everything that happened that day.

"He did not do that" Kate said in a squeaky voice.

"He did."

"Oh my god I need a drink."

"No you don't you need Tony"

"Shut up Abby"

"Kate and Tony sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage the comes baby..."

"ABBY!" Kate yelled interrupting the song.

"You know you want all that to happen"

"Maybe I do and may be I don't. Anyway you haven't told me how are things with that new boyfriend of yours?"

"Good actually not like the last creep I dated."

"That's good."

"Hey Kate what do you have for movies?"

"Quite a lot they're the in the cabinet beside the T.V. pick one" Kate called from the kitchen. They ended up watching: The Grudge, She's the man, Failure to Launch and In her shoes. By the end of in her shoes both Kate and Abby were sound asleep and they were both dreaming about what's going to be and what already happened.

The next morning Abby and Kate drove in together since they went to Kate's together last night and Abby's car was still at NCIS. When they parked tony pulled up beside them. He looked at Kate and went into the building thinking she didn't notice but she did.

"See I told you so" Abby said in a-matter-of-fact way.

"Abby, I'm going to be late if we keep this chit-chat up" Kate said grabbing her bag and heading into the building .

"Kate, wait up." Abby shouted running after her.

"What?"

"Nothing I just wanted you to wait"

"Let's go I'm late as it is"

"KATE! You're late" Gibbs yelled as soon as she sat down.

"Sorry boss won't happen again"

"It better not. Have you and Tony got anything new on the case? If not the director told me to tell you to close it"

"No we don't" Tony answered for them both

"Then close it"

"On it boss"

"I have to go up to MTAC play nice down here" Gibbs said as he ascended the stairs.

"Yes boss." they said in unison.

"So Kate, tell me what did you and Abby talk about last night?"

"None of your business Dinozzo"

"Please tell me"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Last night Abby and I talked about you"

"What?"

"We talked about you"

"Why?"

"We have our reasons"

"What did you say about me?"

"I said that I want you take me right here and now"

"Really!"

"NO!"

"Oh that's too bad"

"Tony excuse me I need to talk to Abby"

"Bye then"

"Good bye"

"Abbs, I think Tony knows"

"Knows what? Oh. How did he find out?" All Kate had to do was break the eye contact and blush a little for Abby to know what she did.

"You told him didn't you?"

"Not directly"

"What did you say?"

"He was bugging me about what we talked about last night. I told him that we had talked about him and then he just kept pestering me, so I said that I wanted him to take me right there and then. But I was sarcastic when I said it!" Kate replied out of breath. She wasn't sure if it was because she had said that to Tony or the fact it was a bit of a run on sentence.

"I'll find out if he knows"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome now get back up there before Gibbs gets back from MTAC"

"How did you know about that"

"You wouldn't come down if he was still up there"

"Very true now I really gotta get going so I'll talk to you later"

"Kay bye"

"Bye" Kate yelled from the elevator. She said a silent prayer that Gibbs wasn't back.

"What took you so long Katie?" Tony asked smirking

"Nothing and don't call me that"

"Why?"

"Because I hate it"

"I know"

"Dinozzo?"

"Ya?"

"Shut it"

That evening Kate and Abby went to see a movie. It was You, me and Dupree they laughed and when the movie was over and they when in the lobby Kate revealed something to Abby.

"Abbs, I've got to tell you something and really nervous"

"What, Kate I'm your best friend you can tell me anything"

"Ok... well... I'm going to tell Tony how I feel" Kate choked out blushing. All Abby could do was sit there wide eyed with a stupid smile on her face. "What?" Kate asked.

"Ooooh yay! You have to tell me everything that happens when you do!"

"Why?"

"Because as your most loyal best friend I deserve details"

"Fine I'll tell you but you have to swear you WILL NOT tell anyone about the fact that I like Tony"

"Yes ma'am" Abby said saluting Kate.

"Good now if I do this I'm going to need a drink so, to the concession stand"

"Kate they don't sell alcohol in theatres" Abby said in a "duh" way.

"I meant a coke or a rootbeer, I'm going to need a sugar rush for this."

"Oh. Well then let's get you a drink then"

"Let's"

"So how are you going to tell him?" Abby asked casually.

"Conference room probably" Kate said. All of the agents referred to the elevator as the conference room since many of them had been in there with Gibbs if he needed to yell at them or talk calmly to them which usually ended up with him yelling at them.

"I see. So when are you going to do it?"

"I don't know. Today but other then that I have no clue. Why?"

"Just wondering. If you and Tony get married can I be your maid of honour?"

"Yes Abby if Tony and I get married you will be my maid of honour" Kate said dryly.

Later Kate went into the bullpen to see Tony on the phone, Magee playing his online elf game and well she didn't see Gibbs so he was probably in MTAC. When Tony hung up the phone Kate asked, "Who was that?"

"My date for tonight."

"Oh really?"

"Yep and I better head out if I want to get there in time."

"Tony wait..." Kate started.

"Ya what is it?"

"Nothing the weather is suppose to get worse later down killed your self out there" She couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted to say. She also knew if she couldn't do it now she never would be able to.

"Sure, thanks Kate"

"No problem see ya later"

"Yep" As Tony walked away Kate went straight up to the directors office.

_The next afternoon in Abby's lab:_

"Abby can I talk to you?" Kate called from the entrance of her second favourite place in the lab. The first was her desk which was right across from Tony's.

"Sure I'm over here" Abby called from her computer.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this but I'm leaving..." she was interrupted by Abby.

"WHAT? No you can't leave you're my best friend! None of the other women here get me they look at me funny the can't get Magee to give them 10 bucks. They aren't you!"

"You didn't let me finish. I'm leaving Gibb's team and getting transferred to Special Agent Lyons's team. I'll still be at NCIS."

"Oh thank god! Don't scare me like that ever again!"

"I'll try" Kate said through her smile. It was a fake one but that was better than nothing.

"Why _are _you transferring though?"

"I can't be around Tony anymore it hurts too much"

"Oh Katie come here" Abby said as she pulled Kate into a hug. It was then Kate started to sob uncontrollably. After a few minutes the sobs subsided and Kate was able to talk again.

"I have to go home I can't let any one see me like this. Can you tell Gibbs I threw up or something?"

"Sure and here are some sunglasses to cover your eyes"

"Thanks Abby. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep bright and early"

"Ugh!"

"Bye Katie are you going to be okay tonight?"

"Yeah I think I will be and don't call me that!"

"Whatever"

* * *

Well? It's a one shot and that's all it's ever going to be. Please review. If you don't you are big bully and i don't like bullies. 

Anywho, luv ya

megster

* * *


End file.
